Two Tickets
by MelBelle2
Summary: Angela was given two tickets to the theatre and invites Brennan but when Angela has to cancel leaving Brennan with the tickets that cost enough money to not miss the show - will Brennan find someone to go with her and not be alone? Please Review. One Shot


_**Authors Note: **Ok So I was given a ticket as a gift to go see a play. Everything that happens during this story that involves the play, except for BB scenes -- actually happened to me. lol So I went to the play and thought of this story... I wasn't in the box office seats cause I'm not rich like Hodgins, lol But anyway I thought of this story and didn't get around to writing it until recently so I hope you all enjoy. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anthing that Kathy or Hart created. _

_**Set:** Angela was given two tickets to the theatre and invites Brennan but when Angela has to cancel leaving Brennan with the tickets that cost enough money to not miss the show - will Brennan find someone to go with her and not be alone? Please Review. One Shot!_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. Also just want to point out... I edited this entire story and then it erased on me so I didn't quite edit it entirely as I did before. Maybe I'll get back to it and do so cause I feel bad but still... I'll just leave it as is. _

* * *

It's been a long day at the Jeffersonian, and Brennan was still sitting in her office going over paperwork.

"Knock, Knock." Angela said giving off her smile. "Hi Sweetie."

"Hey Ange." Brennan replied. Angela came strolling in wearing some brown boots, with a half cut lightened flowery skirt, and her cute little burgundy jacket. She flopped back onto the couch and crossed her arms and legs, never breaking her bright smile. "What?" Brennan asked knowing something was up.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Angela was using her charming ways she usually uses when she wants Brennan to do something.

"Why?" Ange's smile slightly faded from the tone in Brennan's voice. She clearly knew that something was up.

"I don't know I'm just bored." Brennan gave her a questionable look that Ange couldn't stand, "Ok -- Hodgins is gone and I have nothing to do this weekend."

"Oh," Brennan began while clicking her mouse towards something on the computer, "If you want to hang out with me tomorrow we --" Brennan was cut short by one of Angela's squeals.

"Yes, of course I want to hang out with you tomorrow! Look what I have planned for us to do." She quickly walked over pulling something out of her pockets. Brennan knew she was caught; there was no way of her getting out of whatever Angela has planned.

"Ange I-" Brennan tried to think up an excuse but is cut short by Angela.

"Na-ha. You yourself said we could hang out tomorrow so that clearly states, you don't have plans." Brennan sighed, knowing that she was beat. So Angela continued, "Hodgy bought these awhile back for he and I to go, cause I've only seen the movie. But who doesn't love Gerard Butler?"

"Gerard?"

"He's an Actor sweetie. A hot one." Angela then placed two tickets onto Brennan's desk. She looked down at them then back to Angela curiously.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Brennan tone was a dead give away that she was not looking forward to this, but Angela didn't care and just nodded with a bright smile.

"Tomorrow night, Box office seats at 8:00. Wear something -- stunning." Angela finished leaving the office with a huge grin on her face. Brennan was left alone to think about what just happened and how the world she got herself into it.

* * *

Later that evening Brennan gets a call from Ange.

"Brennan." She answers.

"Hey Sweetie. So did you find something stunning to wear for tomorrow night?"

"Ange?" Brennan asks, finding it a bit odd that Angela would ask over the phone instead of coming over to see for herself.

"Yeah. I know it's late but I just had to find out." Angela replied.

"Couldn't you ask me tomorrow? Or better yet, come over and we can-"

"Well -- no." She interrupted sounding slightly bummed.

"Why?" Brennan knew something was up and was slightly worried over Ange sounding a bit sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Angela reassured her, "I'm actually excited, but-"

"You don't sound excited Ange."

"Well it's more knowing what your reaction is going to be." Nothing was heard from either end except silence, "Sweetie are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Brennan replied scared to ask what would bother Angela so much in telling her something.

"Well I can't talk long so I'll break it down for you. I wont be able to go with you tomorrow. Hodgy called and well -- he wants me to come down with him. I'm at the airport right now."

"I thought you said they had no reception where he was." Brennan replied.

"They don't. He drove to the next town, well more like flew. Anyway Sweetie, I still want you to go. Be sure to take someone with you."

"Ange-"

"Hey -- and don't think about renting the movie, I'll have Hodgins quiz you -- I heard it's different on stage so you better go."

"Ange, are you sure you wouldn't want to give them to someone else?" Brennan almost sounded desperate but tried her best to keep her tone mellow.

"No. This is an experience you will not regret, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Ok." Brennan gave in.

"Oh Sweetie, I got to go, plane's boarding. Talk to you later hun." Angela then hung up leaving Brennan alone to think about who to call.

* * *

"It's Saturday evening and Brennan is at the Jeffersonian, digging through her desk for the tickets. She had no idea who to call to go with her since everyone she knew was busy that day; including her dad and Russ who were out camping with the kids. Brennan finally decided to just give the ticket to some stranger. She was sure Ange would understand.

With her long black coat on she finds the tickets and places them in her pockets. She about to turn off the light when she was suddenly startled by a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, and let's out a sigh of relief seeing who it was in front of her.

"Booth."

"Hey Bones." He replies.

"What are you doing here?" She asks still trying to calm herself down from being frightened.

"Was driving around and saw the lights on. Figured you were here." He replied in a playful way.

"I thought you'd be with Parker?" Brennan asked heading out of her office after turning off the lights.

"Yeah, Rebecca called. It seems her new boyfriend wants to take Parker surfing in Hawaii."

"Isn't he a bit young for that?" Brennan asked. Booth just shrugged, and Brennan could see that it bothered him. "I'm sorry you don't get to spend this weekend with Parker. I know how much you hate that."

"Yeah, it's ok. Rebecca promised me a week in July, so something to look forward to." He replied still not that happy -- and who could blame him? The thought of having a promise of a week to look forward to? Having to get the ok from the _mom_ whether or not he's allowed to see _their_ son or not? Brennan could understand completely why he's not that thrilled.

"You look nice." He finally said only seeing some of her outfit while the rest is being covered by her coat. "What's the occasion?"

Brennan let out a sigh before answering, "Ange gave me some tickets to go see the Phantom of the Opera, which starts in about an hour." She replies looking towards the clock on the wall.

"Well then, you better get going -- don't want to get held in traffic." He replied heading out.

Brennan smiled and was about to leave but couldn't help but ask, "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He spun around.

"Ange gave me two tickets -- and the person I was suppose to go with canceled on me. So I was wondering, since you're already dressed, would you go with me?"

Booth let out his charm smile, then answered, "Sure Bones, I'll go." And with that the two headed off."

* * *

Brennan and Booth walk out of the vehicle and head towards the theatre. Brennan begins to feel slightly uncomfortable from seeing all the people standing outside wearing everyday cloths.

"Something wrong Bones?" He asks noticing the slight change.

"I may of overdressed." Brennan replied keeping her eyes straight forward.

"Hey, at least you're not alone." He showed off his suit knowing it didn't help as much but it gave Brennan a smile. The two continued on towards the entrance. "Besides, I'm sure it's better once we get inside."

The two finally make it to the entrance and hand their tickets over to the woman standing by the door. She smiled looked at the tickets and politely said, "Enjoy the show."

Brennan and Booth walks into the lobby. Brennan looks around the theater lobby with a smile on her face, the beauty that was being seen was to much for words to explain. Red carpet, and a beautiful stairwell in the middle of the room leading up the balcony of the theatre. There were two side entrances leading to the bottom seats. Brennan and Booth began to walk up towards the box office seats.

The two finally make it to their seats and get settled in. Booth helps Brennan take her coat off revealing a beautiful Black elegant sheath, with a slight green tinge to it. Crinkled organza on top and bottom, with light beading, crepe back satin and lined. It curved her body perfectly; and she just looked completely gorgeous.

"Wow-- you look-" Booth was completely speechless of what to say and Brennan couldn't help but slightly blush.

"Thanks." She replied.

The lights dim down and the curtain opens. The sound of a public auction accruing.

"Sold. Your number sir? Thank you. Lot 663 then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau. Showing here. Do I have ten francs?" The man on stage began.

Brennan leans over towards Booth and whispered, "I thought this was about a Phantom."

"Patience Bones, just listen." Booth replied as the two sat up straight paying attention.

"Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

"Showing here." A soft melody began to play capturing Brennan's attention and Booth couldn't help but notice. Her calm facial features soaked in the melody being played; her eyes sparkled with the little light that was beaming off the stage. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you sir."

"A collector's piece indeed... every detail exactly as she said... Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead…" Brennan glanced curiously towards the elderly man who sang that small piece of music; wondering exactly what he meant by those choice of words.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light -- Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination -- gentlemen." A Spark of light flashes as the sheet is pulled off startling the entire audience. Brennan slightly chuckled over being startled as the music began to blast with the Opening theme song and the Chandelier began to rise higher to the ceiling as the background changed as did the props. The music finally came to an end with a woman singing out opera as she is holding onto a what appears to be cut off head.

It's coming close to intermission and Brennan's eyes are glowing as she and Booth listen to "All I ask of you".

"…Anywhere you go let me go too... Love me - that's all I ask of you…" Raoul and Christine share there kiss together as the Phantom is hiding behind the statue above them. Brennan lets off a sniffle,

"Hey, Bones you ok?" Booth whispers not even seeing any tears coming down. Brennan just nodded her head not even turning to face Booth leaning towards her. He sat back up straight as the Phantom began to sing.

"I gave you my music... made your song take wing... and now how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me…" A few tears roll down Brennan cheek as Booth catches a glimpse of this. "He was bound to love you when he heard you sing... Christine…" More tears stream down Brennan's cheek and Booth can't help but feel for her. He gently placed his hand on hers hoping she wouldn't pull away; and to his shock she didn't, she grabbed a hold of his hand in return not taking her eyes off the stage. "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you...!" The statue with the Phantom standing on it began to rise towards the ceiling as the curtain closed and the music ended. People began to applaud including Booth and Brennan.

"That's the first act." Booth said watching some of the audience leave to stretch their legs and such.

Brennan began to wipe the tears from her face rolling her eyes thinking how ridiculous she must look to cry over a play.

"I think I'll stop by the restroom. Get cleaned up." Brennan stated. Booth stood up with her catching her a bit off guard. "Where are you going?"

"I'll walk you out, I need a stretch anyway. Maybe I'll look around." He replied giving her smile and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. Brennan returned the smile and the two walked out from the box seats.

* * *

Booth began to walk around the lobby while Brennan was left in the restroom to freshen up. He enjoyed some of the outfits people wore finding it different and interesting, like an elderly man walked by with an English 1900's suit. Bow tie, cane and boulder hat. He watched as some people began to buy certain items from the play -- music, shirts, hats, ect. Booth saw something that caught his eye and went towards the table.

* * *

Brennan finally finished freshening up and came out of the restroom to find Booth gone. She began to look around the lobby noticing all of the items they were selling. She stopped when she saw a young woman buy the exact same monkey in Persian robes that was to be the phantoms in the play. She quickly rushed over to buy herself one.

"Excuse me, how much?" She asked the man who gave the woman before her the monkey.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. That was our last one. This was our busiest night we've ever had." The man replied feeling slightly bad. Brennan thanked him and left heading back to her seats where she found Booth sitting down already waiting for her return.

"Feel better?" Booth asked.

"Yes." She smiled. Although she didn't get the little monkey she wanted at least she's enjoying the show with Booth.

"Hey, got you something." He stated pulling out a small box. Brennan took the box and opened it to find a beautiful Black eye-mask with silver trim; she pulled it out in awe and smiled towards Booth.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well I figured since the masquerade is coming up, why not join them?" He gave off his charm smile; then pulled out a simple black mask and put it on. Brennan slightly chuckled as he played around with it. Brennan then placed her mask on and the two sat as the lights flickered and soft chiming sounds played indicateing the end of the intermission. The curtain once again opened revealing a stairwell to the right and pillars on the left as a group of people gathered all in costumes and masks.

It's now at the end of the play and the masks are now off of both Brennan and Booth. Brennan is once again in tears as the Phantom is singing while his monkey plays the tune.

"…Paper faces on parade... Masquerade Hide your face so the world will never find you…" Brennan lets out a small tearful breath as Christine comes walking back into the room. "Christine, I love you…" The melody softens as Christine gives the ring back to the phantom and leaves. Brennan reaches out towards Booth's hand and holds on; he smiles seeing how vulnerable she is. He continues to watch as the melody becomes stronger. "…It's over now, the music of the night." The phantom sits in his chair covering himself with a blanket, young Meg comes out and pulls the blanket off revealing an empty chair and the mask right next to it on the side table. The curtains fall and the audience stands and claps for a job well done. The curtain opens once again revealing the cast who then take a bow. They move to the side revealing the next set of cast and so on and so on, finally the main characters come rushing out in between to take their separate bows, ending with the Phantom of the Opera and the applauding becomes louder. The curtain falls once more and the lights flicker on.

Brennan wipes the tears from her face once again slightly irritated, Booth chuckles and grabs his Jacket heading towards the door with his Jacket on his arm. Brennan walks over and Booth lifts his arm slightly, she smiles and places her arm in between as the two headed out, her jacket in her other arm.

Through the entire drive home Booth and Brennan began to exchange their thoughts on the play.

"I understand why Hodgins wanted Angela to go and see it." Brennan exclaimed thinking of how romantic and outstanding the performance and storyline was.

"I can understand too." Booth replied thinking how vulnerable Brennan was and how close he came to her throughout the entire play.

"My favorite part would have to be Don Juan; there was so much emotion wrapped up in that one song." Brennan began finding it incredible.

"I have to say the fighting scene at the cemetery was the best scene." Booth brought up, motioning his hands as if sword fighting. Brennan chuckled over his thought and he returned the laugh.

The car finally came to a stop at the Jeffersonian where Brennan left her car.

"You know I really enjoyed that Bones. Thanks." Booth said.

"Thank you for excepting." She replied. They both smile brightly towards one another as they look into each other's eyes intently. Neither moves for the longest moment, until finally Brennan turns and leaves the vehicle closing the door from behind.

"Hey Bones!" Booth quickly jumped out of the car bringing something with him. She stops and turns to face him, appearing to be holding her Jacket and the box with the mask inside. "I almost forgot." He said rushing up to her. He smiled and then lifted up a medium size box towards her. "Got you something." He smiled. "Well something else." He grabbed a hold of her mask box and Jacket while she began to open the medium size box. Her eyes shot up to meet his, just glowing with excitement.

"The monkey! How did you? They were out." She exclaimed.

"Yeah I bought one while you were freshen up; there were only five left -- and I remember how much you seemed to admire it throughout the play." Brennan looks touched and suddenly hugs Booth.

"Thanks Booth." The two just hold onto each other for a moment and Brennan pulls back smiling. She grabs her stuff from Booth as he heads off to his car and she to hers; each glancing at one another, missing eye contact until they get into their vehicles and drive away.

* * *

Monday morning Jeffersonian.

"Ah Sweetie!" Angela came rushing into Brennan's office catching her a bit off guard. She was glowing with excitement and quickly hugged Brennan.

"Ange. Wow." Is all Brennan could say.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I just had the most wonderful weekend and it still feels like I'm on vacation. I saw you and I just got excited." Brennan chuckled over that as the two headed over to the couch. "How was it?"

"Oh Ange, you and Hodgins must see it. It's spectacular."

"So in your opinion is it better than the movie?" Ange asked. Brennan felt kind of embarrassed that Angela would guess right on her going home and watching the movie to compare.

"I'd have to say they're both about equal. They both had their own uniqueness about them." Brennan replied.

"Ok, don't tell me. Hodgins bought the tickets for this weekends showing. But I do want to know who did you go with?" Before Brennan could answer Cam came in,

"Brennan. Booth's waiting for you outside, it seems you have a case. It's urgent." Cam then headed out after Brennan nodded her head.

"Ange I have to go." Brennan got up to leave.  
"Ok Sweetie but you and I are going to have this talk later."

"Ok Ange." Brennan replied and began to hum to the Masquerade tune as she left the office. Angela's smile grew as she heard Brennan's hum.

THE END


End file.
